Destiny Calls
by Delicate Plume
Summary: Why do misfortune befall? Why do people suffer? Why must we learn to love if in the end it is all in vain? Perhaps, it's destiny... Fate working to bring us back to our rightful path... Destiny punishing as for straying too far from what is destined for u
1. Still Standing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Inuyasha!

Chapter 1: Standing still

The swirling dust and smoke is beginning to settle down, allowing the rays of the rising sun through, lighting the devastating effects. The final battle has been fought, ridding this  
world of the vile existence of Naraku, but the expense was too great. It's a wonder how this time-traveling miko can stand staring at it…

She forced herself to look around at the deaths surrounding her. She felt her stomach painfully clenching at the sight of Shippou, her poor son with a huge gapping gut  
through his entire abdomen. She went to him in hope that by all the miracles in this world he might still be alive, but no, he's dead and when she touched her son's tiny hand  
it was already stiff. "Forgive me, my son." She said very softly afraid that she might cause more pain to him though she very well knows that he won't feel anymore. She tried  
to seal his gut with his divine powers, though no large amount of it would bring him back to the living. "I'll come back later my son, I'll just look for the others…"

It's so obvious that no one can still be alive in that mess. The land is covered with pools of blood, the stench of blood and death is thick, even her human nose can pick that up but  
still, she wishes that someone else survived. She filled her mind with arduous hope that her friends are still alive, she refused to accept that they're all gone except she sees it  
with her own eyes. Wrong move. She saw Miroku's bloody body in the ground his stuff broken into two pieces. She approached him,felt for his pulse but there was nothing.  
This time her eyes begun to water but she won't let them fall…

_They died a noble death, it's not like they died for nothing. In crying…. I- I'll give that vile creature the satisfaction he so want wherever his cursed soul might be._

She looked at his right hand and saw the tunnel was no longer there. "I see, you have finally been freed from the curse, in the price of your life… At least you are no longer  
bound in your death… Sleep ell my friend." She said ruefully as she smoothen his fringes.

As she finished sealing the open wounds, something in her right caught her attention. The Hiraikotsu firmly planted in front of a fallen youkai and in the tree in front, Sango is  
pinned standing by a spear through her chest. She wished it didn't pierce her heart, not just because it would be too bloody when she removed the spear but that was such a  
painful way to die and certainly Sango didn't deserve such a painful death. She began talking as she approached her, Sango, the girl who had been like a sister to her.  
"Fighting until the very end, my friend? Fighting still even in the face of death, how valiant and I wish I could ever be as valiant as you are…" Then she reached her side she  
touched the spear and examined where exactly it pierced through. _That was close_ The spear was just a centimeter or two from her heart. _The spear is tainted  
with ill will_ She started gathering her purification power in her hand touching the spear and allowed it to flow through it, evaporating the spear completely. "There,  
does it still hurt?"she said softly to her as she catch her lifeless form, laying it gently to the ground. She placed her hand over the wound. "Miroku and you would  
probably be happy in heaven, can you take care of Shippou for me?" Then the wound was completely sealed. She stayed there for a awhile, bracing herself to what may  
come later on. She cuddled herself in her knees. She just sit there, void of anything, thinking of nothing. She just wished the emptiness would leave her alone.

_Be brave Kagome, you can't sit here forever. He's waiting for you to find him…_

"Inuyasha…" there came her small voice. "Sango, I'll just leave you for awhile, I'll just go look for Inuyasha." She then walk and let her heart guide her way to him. The tug on  
her heart is drawing her near to him, she just know it.

She saw him sitting against a tree with a far way look in his eyes, she knew what those eyes meant. It wasn't just a far away gaze, it was eyes with no soul nor life with them.  
She was infront of him now, no more than a foot away. She saw his silver hair drenched in blood, she held on his hands and saw how bloodied they were. Sudden  
realization hit her hard, _he's gone, he won't come back an-and our chance to be together is gone…_ that's when the tears fell. She crushed him in her and held on to  
him fast. She wept and sobbed uncontrollably. She wept for the early demise of her son, the cruel fate that befall them, all the suffering that she feels right now and most all the pain that they endured upon dying, the knowledge she wasn't there to help them  
and that there's nothing she can do bring them back.

_Why, does it have to end like this?!!!_

Unknown to her all this time she has a spectator, quietly watching her every move. He must admit he was quite amused with her. Sealing wounds is hard to do and not all miko  
is capable of it, and in fact this is the first time he saw it himself, he had only heard this kind of skill being executed by Midoriko from his father. Her words were also  
enchanting, they are full sorrowful yet laced with wisdom, understanding and compassion. He was awed when he saw her vaporized the spear piercing the tajihaya. He  
didn't know that she'll notice that it was actually a low class youkai camouflaging as a mere spear. He didn't know why, but his amusement vanished when she started  
weeping. He had always and will always dislike the smell of human tears and all kind of tears, plus, her sorrow and what he presumed to be self-pity is starting to evoke her  
untamed and raw miko powers leaking it around the air and he don't like the feel of it though his resistance to purification power is very strong. Her weeping doesn't seem to  
subside, it's like she's planning to weep there for all eternity, so he decided to do something.

"Pathetic woman get-up now." He said in his usual stoic cold voice, demanding abidance. She jumped-up a bit obviously startled with him and he smirked at this, she then looked-  
up to him.

She looked up to the source of that voice. She knew very well, who it belonged to, yet, she couldn't help her eyes to widen as she saw him standing there with all his regal glory  
and elegance. He didn't even have a single cut on him or maybe it had already healed… But what puzzled her most is why he is actually right here, in front of her.  
Based on how she knows this guy, she assumed that after the battle and he's unharmed and still alive, he would make his graceful exit, but no! He's here! He heard a  
growl from him. That's when she realized that she's still staring at him and he dangerously narrowed his eyes to her, she immediately pushed aside her question.

He knows of her unsaid question, she's as readable as an open book. He can almost hear her say 'why are you here?' or something like that.

_Damn, youkai honor and societal laws. _

He narrowed his eyes to her daring her. He saw the look of resignation in her eyes and he was satisfied with himself. "Get-up and do what you must." He ordered her.

She processed it for awhile and understood what he meant. She must put to rest her fallen comrades. She nod to him. She then turned to Inuyasha and sealed all open wound. From  
her peripheral vision, she swear that she saw a look of amusement in Sesshomaru's eyes. She wanted to cry, why was he amused? Because Inuyasha's dead?!  
By the gods they're brothers. He smell tears in her again. He almost groaned in annoyance, almost. She did the unthinkable. She quickly whipped around and founded her fist in his chest. "You pathetic  
excuse for a brother! What the hell is inside your mind?! Why are you so damn amused?! There's nothing amusing in this whole damn thing! Your brother's dead, my  
friends are dead and we're surrounded in a suffocating untimely death around us!" She said while banging on him as hard as she can. His patience is growing thin, yet, he feels  
strangely amused with the whole ordeal. He wasn't amused with his brother's demise neither does he feel sorry for him. He grabbed her hands with his two hands, yes,  
thankfully his arm had finished the regeneration process. "Listen wench, be thankful I do believe that you're under unstable emotions right now because if you weren't you're  
as good as dead right now." He said dangerously low to her. She gulped but shortly afterward, she look-up defiantly to him. "Do as you wish! Kill me!" she spat at him. He  
smirked at her and she felt herself shudder. "Why would I give you your satisfaction? If you really honor your friends' and my brother's death that much, I  
suggest you strive to stay alive, I do believe it's one of their dying wishes for you. In addition, you insolent woman, those words that you just said doesn't fit the lips of a  
miko. I believe a miko preserves life and not throw them away at all cost." She then lowered her head, her eyes now overshadowed with her bangs.

He then walked to his brother and picked him up and throw him by his shoulder.

"What do you think are you doing?! Leave him alone, he's dead already!"

"Woman, I do not desecrate the dead. I do believe you don't possess the necessary strength to carry them all back to your village…"

_My village? Oh, he doesn't know about me._

I saw some hint of distress about that notion in her but I opted to leave it be for now. I focused myself in the task at hand.

After every single body of her fallen comrade are in the village, she and Kaede prepared for the parting ritual for the dead. It's her duty as a miko, and after the prayers for a safe  
journey in the after life, the pyre in where they would be burned was being prepared. She noticed Sesshomaru was there, silently watching. She was curious and  
unnerve with a hint of fear of why he was still around but strangely enough, she felt an odd sense of tranquility.

The bodies of Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Inuyasha were already laid in the funeral pyre but they haven't put the fire yet. She cleared her throat and she got the attention of Kaede  
and the villagers. "What is it child?" She looked downcast for a split second, unsure if she's going to do the right thing or if she can do what she wish to do after all. "Umm…  
Can we not burn their bodies?" Kaede seemed to be taken by this "Child, you are aware that funeral pyre is suit for kings and so is for fallen warriors whose valiance and  
nobility surpasses that of a king." She looked straight in Kaede's eyes and nodded her head "Yes, I am fully aware of that, but I can give a higher and nobler kind of burial  
to them." Kaede's eyes widen. "Tell me child are you capable of performing the ancient burial ritual?" She took a deep breath. "Ever since the part of my soul that  
was with Kikyou returned and she was finally at peace, I was able to have access and more control on my powers." "And how do you know and learned about the Soul  
Fragment Dance of Deliverance Rite?" "I learned them through an old scroll and something pushed me into learning it though I never knew that I'd used it to them…"  
Kaede took a deep breath. "Very well child, do as you wish. I really wish to see this myself before I myself is among the dead…" "Huh? Does Kikyou doesn't know how it is  
done?" "I believe she does, but the opportunity of her to use it never came. No one was deserving enough of that kind of ritual died during her time…Hurry now child, attend to your  
duty as a miko." She bowed to her just like what a proper miko would do.

He was amazed to know that she can do the Soul Fragment Dance of Deliverance Ritual. His father told him that the beauty of this kind of ritual is enough to take your mind away  
from the sadness gnawing at your soul. He was told that his grandfather was delivered to the next life by this ritual from a compassionate miko who held no malice for demons.

He was amazed. First, the miko went to the kitsune child she held her hands over his fallen body then the child began to glow pink. The child's features blurred until it was a  
mere silhouette of his form and after that, the pink light dissipated and the glowing silhouette's color is now orange. He soon found out that it must be the child's soul, then  
the miko's finger tips glowed pink again and the soul began to break apart into sparkle of orange lights, it was like dissipating into glowing magical dusts flying upwards  
into the heavens and when the child's soul was completely gone, she cast a bittersweet smile.

She repeated the same with the monk, his soul revealed a lavender color then she went to Sango, her soul a color of light blue. She went over to Inuyasha and she hesitated for  
awhile, she stared intently on his form. She want to memorize everything about him, burn his image in her memory.

_This is the last time…_

She then continued to deliver him to the next life, his soul a color of vermillion. It suit him very well….

She then was too emotionally tired and spiritually drained of her sacred powers, she still wasn't used to it's strain. She then begin to collapse, she was sure his going to hit the  
damn hard ground but she felt strong arms wrap around her and she allowed herself to fade to sleep. Perhaps, in her sleep, the pain in her heart would leave her even only for awhile.

A/N: Why is Sesshomaru still around? Why won't he just go away? So tell me what you think about it, or if you want me to continue this, ok?  
To all the readers of my Fall, I think I lost the enthusiast to write it for awhile but I'll get back to it.


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, so NO sue, ok?

Chapter 2: Why?

He was sitting in his study, trying to work the giant mountains of paper work. He looked-up from a scroll that he was reading when he heard the door opening. A little figure then burst in and it cheerfully yelled, "Sesshoumaru-sama!" "Foolish child! Can't you see, Sesshoumaru-sama's busy! Out, out now! I'm very sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, it won't happen again!" came that annoying voice of Jaken . For another ten minutes or so, he continued squawking about how sorry he is, and Sesshoumaru is growing tired of this and his ears are starting to hurt. "Silence Jaken." Immediately the imp cowered and was silent. Sesshoumaru then looked at the young girl, still wearing that bright smile. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I picked this up for you!" The young girl enthusiastically beamed at him, handing over a bouquet of bright colored flowers. _What am I supposed to do? _He inwardly groaned "They are beautiful Rin." _Now that's safe move. _"I know that you'd love them! See master Jaken?!" The imp begun murmuring something incoherent. He smelled a sweet smelling flora, just then he noticed that she's holding a circlet of Bells of Ireland. "They're for Kagome-neesama!!!" She must have noticed her lord staring at the crown of flowers she made, "Is she awake now Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked with hopeful eyes. "I'm afraid that she might still be asleep…" He saw the child's spirit drop down. Ever since she brought back the miko with him, Rin had always prattled of how she would to play with her, show her around the place and other stuffs. She looked very disappointed and he deemed that it does not suit her. He believed that a look of disappointment does not place well to a naturally gleeful child. "But if you so wish, you can give her the flowers For I would have to check on her now." The child brighten-up immediately. She hugged his legs. "Thank you very very much Sesshoumaru-sama!" He just nod his head ever so slightly.

_Oh well, that miko had been asleep for along time, might as well check on her."_

She was perfectly sleeping still. She can't feel and think of anything right now, and she wished that it will be so, but it seems something was tugging on her soul to wake-up. It was too strong for her to fight with, so opted to abide by its will. She gingerly opened her eyes, closing them a few times, trying to adjust at the light. She noticed that she was in a rather large room. The interior of the room is magnificent, all the more the furniture inside. There was a dresser far left and there's a door before it, and in far the right there's a giant cabinet, presumably, a wardrobe, she think it's more like a walk in wardrobe that the Hollywood stars have, just in the far front of where she is, is a door. She noticed that she's lying in a queen-sized canopy bed with red silk draping, the bed sheets were red and white silks. She sit-up and moved to the right end side of the bed, she noticed that there's a balcony door. She almost stand-up and went there but suddenly the door opened. She was frozen to her place. In the door was Sesshoumaru and from behind him a girl side-stepped and revealed herself, Rin. She was happy to see the girl but she's scared of Sesshoumaru. _This guy can kill me without a thought if I ever do something against his liking. _She gulped as she remembered what he told her of how easily he can kill her if she weren't unstable or something like that, and in the back of her mind, his attempts in killing her flashed back. He stood there looking at her with that bored look. _Oh, Kami-sama! Do you really hate me that much?! _

"I see you are awake, miko." She dumbly nodded her head. _So afraid of me, huh? _I smirked at her and I can see her shudder. "Kagome-neesama! This is for you!!!" My ward handed her the circlet. "Thank you very much Rin, they're beautiful. I appreciate them." "Those are Bells of Ireland, it's for goodluck! Please wear them for today, you'll feel better, it's full of Rin's goodluck wish for you!" She placed it around her neck. I was surprised with Rin's enthusiasm, I never knew she knew of flowers. I thought she only picks them-up randomly. "If what you said to me the last time was true, Kagome-neesama!" She nodded her head. I see, so it was the miko's doing. "Rin go play with Jaken." "Yes my lord." She tugged on the miko's sleeve and she bent down to her and she pecked the miko in the cheek and run back to me and I nodded, dismissing her.

A/N: Ok! Enough with Sessh's point of view, I'll go back to third person!

"Miko, I assume you are feeling better, you have been sleeping for a week." He said monotonously. "That long? So, it's been a week since the others…" She said finishing the rest of her sentence in the confines of her own mind. He quickly felt her sorrow returning in waves. "Woman, get-up now." She looked to him with a questioning look, "Why---???" She wasn't able to finish as Sesshoumaru beat her to it, "We will talk about it later, after you are bathed and have eaten, your human stench displeases me…" He smelt her annoyance spike-up but he cares not, it's better than the stench of sorrow.

_Here he goes, again. Being all high and arrogant. Maybe I smell a little, I have been out for a week! But I DON'T stench! Stupid dog demons and their damned noses! _

"This is Amaya, she will attend to your needs." He said turning back to her and leaving her with the girl, Amaya. She seems to be scared and she's well aware of why, and truth be told she was disappointed and saddened by this. "Good morning Kagome-sama, This way to the bathes…" She gestured to the door in the left . _So it was some sort of a bathroom, I see. _"Amaya no need for formalities, you can call me Kagome." "B-but it would be disrespect, I'm sorry, my lady." She sighed at this. "Very well then."

She stepped inside the door. It was an indoor hot spring, there were body scents made from natural materials, there was rose, jasmine and chamomile. She allowed Amaya to help her peel off her miko garbs, she was still wearing them because she used it during the ceremony. She allowed herself to relax in the nice warm water as Amaya lathered her with scents, though she really felt awkward. She preferred lathering herself but right now she'll let it be, she's too tired still. "Amaya, I am hurt that you're afraid of me…" She said more to herself. She felt her tense some more. "Gomen nasai, Kagome-sama." She sighed again, feeling old all of a sudden. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I don't and won't hurt anyone who's not doing anything to me." "But you're a miko! All mikos wishes to rid this world of demons, a-and you're capable enough to kill me!" She said in the brink of tears. Kagome faced her and looked her straight in eyes. "What would I have against beings that I don't know of and have done nothing wrong to me? What will I gain from the death of the innocent? This world has suffered enough from meaningless slaughters and untimely deaths…" All she has gone through made her wiser. Amaya was taken back by this. "I see, you are right Lady Kagome, I'm sorry for the way I acted toward you. A compassionate soul like doesn't deserve the hostility I have shown." She smiled at her. "Its fine, fear is only natural an d I won't blame you, most priestesses and priests that I have seen in my journey does hate your kind, and for that I am sorry…" And they chatted until she finished her bathe. Then she was taken to dine in the grand dining room.

Sesshoumaru was about to go to her study but his keen hearing picked-up the servant's voice raise, he used his god-like speed to go back in the room. He found out that they are inside the springs. He opted to listen and if anything goes out of hand, he'll take matters within his own hand. He heard…. _"you're a miko! All mikos wishes to rid this world of demons, a-and your capable enough to kill me!"_ He was interested of h ow the miko will react to this, will she purify her? If she does, He will then have a reason to take her life, ridding him of the problem at hand. _"What would I have against beings that I don't know of and have done nothing wrong to me? What will I gain from the death of the innocent? This world has suffered enough from meaningless slaughters and untimely deaths…" _She was taken back by her words, by the wisdom in it. He never expected to hear such wise words coming from her. He always thought of her as a person full of childish foolishness, a person who'll become agitated if people won't think the same with her, but it seems her experience had tampered her and gave her wisdom. He then went back to her study, sensing that everything would be fine. Deep in his own mind he was thinking of why he has this sudden feeling of respect for the miko, perhaps, its recognition for her wisdom though she's still young, normally, human at her age are rather to foolish for their own good.

She finished her meal and was guided to the door of Sesshoumaru's study. Upon reaching the door, Amaya left. _I guess that was her orders..._ She took a deep calming breath and tried to knock on Sesshoumaru's double doors, but she can't bring herself. She jumped-up hearing his voice from the inside, "I know you're there miko. Hurry-up and come in." She entered the room and he saw him there, seated regally on his chair with piles of paper work in his table. _So even the oh- so-great-lord of the western lands gets caught-up with paper works._She then heard him growl. _Can he read thoughts, probably because of my scent…Argh… Can't hide anything from this damn inuyoukais!... _He then gestured for her to sit down. She then saw that he has a serious look and she knew this is really serious matter. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Why?" For awhile he only looked at her impassively with his golden amber eyes...

"Miko, you are my brother's intended and you're a member of his pack, the last surviving one." He said in tone that betrayed no emotion and she nod her head a yes. "Inuyasha, is my father's son…." He can see her confusion, so he continued. "As a son of my father, he is a prince of the Western lands although in exile…" Her confusion shines in her eyes "And?" she asked, still can't see the point. "There are societal and familiar laws that make me responsible for your welfare." He continued when he saw no objection. "As a last surviving member of his taichi and being his intended, and I as his brother and last living first tie relative in this world by our father's blood, is credible for your welfare. Your life and well-being is under my protection and supervision whether we like it or not… Much to my disdain, for I do NOT wish to have anything to do with you as much as possible. " Suddenly, the world for her stopped and everything went black… _Under his protection?! Supervision?! Like it or not??? Much to his disdain?! Oh kami, he hates humans!!! He can kill me in a flash!!! WHY???_

She was suddenly brought back to reality by someone clearing his throat. "Miko, I'd like you to leave now… I have to attend to my duty as lord, you've wasted enough of my time, now go." He said in his usual tone as he rolled open a scroll. If she was only in the mood she'll snap back to him, but she's still suffering from different emotional depressions. The death of her second family and now! Being under the supervision of this person!!! A person who had showed an intent to kill her for many times. "Miko, your life is now mine to take or to leave be, so do NOT take foolish actions. I will have no secod thoughts in taking your life if you misbehave..." He said to her like nonchalantly. Her anger is beginning to rise a notch but her fear was more prevailing. She'll take his order and leave, she need time to think this over and she doesn't wish to die just yet, not after her friends have fought to their deaths so she can live…

He saw her leave and he was left in his thoughts of what he will do to her now. She is such a headache. He could just kill her and be through with this but, youkai honor forbids that and his pride wouldn't let him stoop that low, he will do his duty regardless of what he feels. He relaxed in his chair and took a deep breath, and whispered to himself, "What will I do with you now, miko…" _My house and my bloodline is cursed by humans pestilence. Now that's a thought. _He growled low in his throat._I shall not succumb to the same weakness for humans and be brought as low as my father had once been…_ With that thought he drowned himself to his work…

A/N: If there's some error in grammar, I'm sorry cause you see it's already late and I'll fix it later. So, how's it so far??? Should I continue with, please message me so I'll know if anyone's actually reading this. Tune in for the next chapter! Thanks for MadeNew for reviewing, I actually tried to finish this chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it guys. Ja I'm going to sleep!

Hey last question before I retire for the night, it will help the story in future chapters, Do you think Sesshoumaru is the type to sleep around with females, or is he the reserved type, who doesn't like being touched and is disgusted with those meaningless sex???


End file.
